Appearances
by FJP
Summary: Troy is in love but not with the girl you think. Story is better than the summary. Troypay, Troyella and other interesting pairings. MATURE READERS ONLY! I OWN NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!
1. The First Game

Appearances

Chapter 1 First Game

The first game of the school year was over and The Wildcats were on top once again.

"Hey Gabriella, wait up!" Troy said running down the halls trying to catch up to his very beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey you, Ive been waiting for you all day. Its about time you turn up" She giggled he knew she was just joking.

"So Gaby how are we gonna celebrate this wonderful victory. Movie, bowling, mini golf?" Gabriella gave Troy a seductive smile

"I was thinking that you could come over today and we could have a private celebration, remember my mom is out of town until the end of the month and she left me in the care of my senile 85 year old neighbor Mrs. Hagarty." She gave Troy a very sweet peck on the cheek just barely touching his skin this drove the basketball star crazy and made him very accommodating.

"Well, a quiet evening at home it is." He said with a reluctant sigh.

"Are you sure Troy I want you to have a good time I mean it is basically your night." With that said she flashed him a smile that lit him up inside and she knew he was sold.

"WHAT TEAM" Chad said as he strolled down the East High hallway with the rest of the wildcats.

"Hey Captain, how are we celebrating tonight. You know we have to do something huge." He gave Troy a hopeful look.

"Actually I was going to spend the night at Gabriella's, her mom is gone on a business trip and she's home alone so..." Troy said as he placed his arm over Gabriella's shoulder.

"Dude that's awesome, PARTY AT GABRIELLA'S TONIGHT WILDCATS" Chad yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Chad what the hell, that's not what I said. I said (I) was going to Gaby's house tonight."

"Oh, sorry man well to late. PARTY AT GABRIELLA'S HOUSE TONIGHT! See you guys tonight." And he walked away with the rest of the team.

"Oh jeez Gaby I am so sorry how can I fix this. I promise I will make it up to you, but a party does sound pretty fun doesn't it." She folded her arms and gave a very concentrated look like she was planning something in her mind, then she said

"It's OK, I know it's not your fault and I know how Chad can be. Don't worry it's going to be great, but you have to promise me you will help me clean up after the party and you have to come by before the party to help me set up."

"It's no problem everything will be great you'll see". He gave her a long passionate kiss

"See you later best girlfriend ever. Love you."

"I love you too remember you have to come by before the party." She shouted at him while he ran down the hall trying to catch up to Chad.

"So what's this I hear about a party at your house tonight. When were you planning on telling your bf in the whole world."

"Taylor your boyfriend totally sabotaged my (special) night with Troy and I was this close to kicking his butt" Both girls start to giggle Gabriella closes her locker and they proceed to walk down the hall and out of the school.

"Do you need a ride home I saw Troy leave with Chad and the team."

"That would be great, thanks Taylor. Hey, have you seen Sharpay or Ryan today?"

"Actually, now that I think about it I haven't seen either of them for the entire week I wonder what they are up to."

"Knowing those 2 they are probably up to no good. I just hope Sharpay is not plotting another way to take Troy away from me"

"Come on Gaby you know that since last summer she's been really cool and your the one that has been all over the place."

"Yeah I know Taylor but your the only one that knows that and please don't say anything else."

"Oh my Gosh who is going to hear me we are the only people in my car, I know I will scream out so that the whole world can hear GABRIELLA MONTEZ HAD SEX WITH 3 GUYS AT ONCE." Gabriella gave her a hand motion so she would lower her voice.

"Taylor that's not funny you know I haven't told Troy yet he thinks Im so prim and proper and innocent it would kill him if he found out the truth about me."

"Are you ever going to tell him Gaby. He deserves to know the truth even if you guys were broken up at the time." Taylor gave Gabriella a dissaproving look.

"Why should I have to tell him anything if we weren't together at the time, I'm sorry Taylor but I really don't think its any of his business what I did while we were on our (break) If you know what I mean. As far as I'm concerned we could do whatever we wanted."

"Oh Gabs, he told you about him and Sharpay, he was completely honest with you, don't you think he deserves the same common courtesy from the woman he loves?" Taylor almost drives through a stop sign.

"Actually Taylor no I don't, that was his choice he didn't have to tell me and we were together when he cheated on me with Sharpay, and I'm done talking about this subject." Taylor kept quiet the rest of the drive to her best friends house as she thought to herself "If only people knew the real Gabriella the Gabriella Montez that I know the one that likes to have threesomes with random strangers and likes to try and kiss me when she gets shit faced from Bacardi and coke".

"Ryan please dont make me go" Sharpay Evans lay on her bed surrounded by empty boxes of kleenex and empty water bottles her brother Ryan looking at her from the doorway with a stern look on his face.

"Shar come on you have been in bed for almost the entire week we are going to Gabriella's party. Come on it'll do you good to get out of here, Kelsi said it's gonna be awesome." Her brother said picking wads of Kleenex and placing them in the trash bin.

"Please Ry, Troy is going to be there with Gabriella and I really cant stand to see them together isn't it bad enough I have to see them at school all over each other. Don't you understand, I miss him, I miss his scent, his eyes, his lips, the way he use to hold me when we finished making love. Its just really hard for me ok. And on top of all that he told Gabriella about us and she forgave him and she forgave me and she's my friend now. Do you know how hard it is to try and hate someone that nice."

"Yeah, I know it's been hard for you Shar, but you've been doing great so far and who knows maybe you will meet someone new. I think Zeke is going to be there and he has a huge crush on you. It will be good for you to get out of this room and get some fresh air so get ready we are leaving at 9:30pm." With this Ryan left the room and closed the door behind him giving Sharpay a wink and a smile.

Troy was stepping out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing his chisled body glowing with persperation. "Hello, Hello, Hello," no answer "Hello is anyone there."

"It's me Troy, Sharpay."

"Hey, what's going on Sharpay." He said sounding concerned, knowing that Sharpay only called him when she was really depressed.

"Ryan wants me to go to this party tonight at Gabriella's, do you want me to go Troy?"

"I don't know Sharpay, I guess so, I mean its up to you whatever you want to do." said Troy running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah well I guess I might go. I hope I see you there. Do you ever think about us Troy about what we did, about the great summer we had the way you said you always loved me but were afraid to admit it the way you used to make love to me and scream my name when you came inside me." She said with a somber tone and hung up not allowing Troy to respond.

"Hello, Sharpay are you there."


	2. The Party

Chapter 2 The Party

When Troy arrived at the Montez residence at 10:00pm he was to late to help Gabriella set up. All of the wildcats were there and half of East High, Gabriella did not look to pleased while she walked toward her boyfriend.

"You're late I thought you were going to help me get everything ready for the party, where have you been?"

"I was getting ready Im sorry honey but I got home had something to eat took a nap and when I woke up to take a shower it was already 8:45pm, then when I got out Sharpay called me and we were talking for a bit and..." Troy was interrupted by his love

"Whoa, what do you mean Sharpay called you, what did she say?"

"Uh, she just asked me if I was going to the party and to see whats up thats all" Troy lied surprised at himself at how convincing he sounded.

"Really? Is that true?" Gabriella asked not beleiving a word he said she was a pretty good liar also.

"Yeah sweety what are you so worked up about come on lets have a good time at your party and just think about us and the new school year we have ahead full of parties and dances and late night make out sessions." He said looking into her chocolate eyes giving her kisses all over her face.

"Okay, okay you've convinced me." she said with a giggle and they bothed walked into her house.

It was madness, everywhere you turned there was an East Higher dancing, drinking, making out you could hardly walk around the young girls house. "Gaby, over here!" Taylor motioned to Gabriella to come towards the end of the living room she was standing with Chad, Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay.

"Hey guys Im so glad you could come."

"This is the sickest party ever Gabriella you are going to be homecoming queen for sure." Chad said downing a cup of beer.

"Sharpay, we havent seen you in school for a while. Ryan said you werent feeling well is everything ok now?" Sharpay was caught by surprise that Gabriella was speaking to her so carefree she usually just nodded or smiled and said "Hello" and kept walking.

"Um, yeah Im fine I just had a cold but Im ok now."

"You look a little pale but you are so thin now I guess its just what you needed to lose those extra pounds huh." Kelsi and Taylor start to giggle but Gabriella stays very serious intently sipping her beer and waiting for Sharpay's reaction, they had taken it upon themselves to make fun at Sharpay every chance they had behind her back but never to her face.

"Yeah it worked wonders for me but if you want to try it I think your going to need more than a week off for those thighs. Seeing that your anorexia isn't working for you." Sharpay gave Troy a look that pleaded for his forgiveness she placed her beer cup on the mantle and walked away. Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor still looking stunned at the comment, Ryan ashamed and Chad laughing. Troy just stood there not knowing which girl to console then he woke up and asked Gabriella if she was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just cant believe she would dare come here and insult me like that, this is my house."

"I know but you did start it." "Dude, nooo." Chad whispered to Troy.

"I started it? What are you talking about? I just gave her a compliment. You know Troy you better think good and hard what side your on hers or mine."

"Gabriella I'm always going to be by your side you know that your my girl."

"Well maybe you should act like it." Gabriella said in a very angry voice she stormed off Taylor and Kelsi running after her.

"Troy are you crazy you always side with your girlfriend no matter how wrong she is that's boyfriend 101 even I know that and I'm a rotten boyfriend."

"Im sorry I just felt really bad for Sharpay you know it had to be hard for her to come here. Ryan what do you think?"

"Oh no I'm not getting into this argument no way you dig your own grave bud. Kelsi wait up." Ryan shouted while running after Kelsi and the girls.

Meanwhile

"I started it? Is he crazy, that bitch started when she showed up at my party looking like she just stepped out of a video, Oh my God I could wring her neck, how dare she say that?" Gabriella was on the floor with a pitcher of beer in her hand chugging it down.

"Gaby I know your upset but Ryan is coming over here and as much as you hate her you adore Ryan okay, so please don't say anything bad about Sharpay in front of him."

"Okay Kels your right I do care alot about Ryan after all he was the one that told me about Troy and that bitch, but I wont say anything bad about the gonorrhea factory while hes here."

"Hey girls, whoa Gaby are you alright?" Ryan asked with true concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm, fine I'm just a little tipsy that's all but its okay. Ry I'm real sorry about that I was just a little angry that's all. Troy told me that Sharpay had called him before he came here and I guess I was upset."

"Gaby I'm sorry I didn't know she didn't tell me anything before we left home for here." Kelsi and Taylor helped Gabriella up from the floor. Taylor grabbed the pitcher from her and placed it on the kitchen counter.

"Come on Gabs lets get you cleaned up a bit."

"I'm fine you guys really I'm just a little tipsy but its no big deal." Troy and Chad were walking toward them and Troy apologized to Gabriella she flung her arms around him and they headed up to her room.

"Take care of things while I'm gone." Troy said to Chad as they high five.

"You got it playmaker."

Troy and Gabriella were kissing heavily. He knew how to get her in the mood even if she was angry at him and this time was no exception. He started at her neck sucking on it almost to verge of giving her a hickey but he didnt go that far when he started to hear her moan he knew it was time to move down toward her breast. He unzipped the back of her dress and took his time unhooking her bra just to tease her.

"Troy please dont play, come on." Gabriella pleaded and he knew she was hooked. The wildcat then placed his mouth over her nipple licking and playing with it he did this until Gabriella grabbed his face kissed him and took his shirt off. She started to unbuckle his belt, pulled his pants down, then she took her panties off.

"Come baby put a smile on my face." She begged as she lay on the bed spread eagle. Troy had heard this line before and he proceeded to lick and kiss her thighs then he started on her opening, sticking his tongue in and out then one finger in her, then two fingers, then three fingers while he was licking and sucking on her clit.

"Yes, Yes, oh Troy, make me cum wildcat." She exploded all over his face and gave a sigh of releif. Then Troy kissed her, she grabbed him threw him on him on the bed and went straight for his boxers, feeling his bulge she smiled and said

"Is all that for me?"

"You know it is baby" said Troy smiling back.

"Then lay down and let me work my magic." she took his member in her mouth ever so gently massaging it with her mouth, tongue and hand, the more he moaned the faster and deeper she went, she kept with the pace until he was almost ready, then she stopped and said

"Make love to me Troy." He picked her up and threw her on the bed, he jumped on top of her and began to enter her slowly then he went a little faster until they came together.

"I love you Gabriella." he says in her ear as he lays on top of her.

"I love you too Troy."


	3. The Breakfast

Chapter 3 Breakfast

"Ah, my head is killing me."

"Here Gabs, take 2 of these, they'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Taylor. How much did I drink last night?" Gabriella said taking 2 aspirins and a sip of water.

"You drank enough, but we all pitched in and cleaned up after the party so you dont have to do anything." Taylor assured her hungover friend.

"Thank you so much, who helped you?" Gabriella wondered.

"Let me see, Troy, Chad and me of course, Kelsi and Ryan, Im pretty sure Zeke, Jason and Martha oh and Sharpay that's it you know we all pitched in ha ha." Taylor said this all at once trying not to let Gabriella hear the last name she had mentioned.

"What? What do you mean Sharpay? She came back after what she did?" Gabriella yelled very angrily.

"Well, she came to us and she was upset, she apologized and she wanted to make it up to you by cleaning up so we let her. Please don't be mad Gabs you know you would have let her help." Taylor looked nervous at her best friends reaction but Gabriella calmly said.

"I guess thats okay and your right if she would have come back and asked for my forgiveness I would have let her stay and help especially for Ryan's sake."

"So your not mad at us?" Taylor asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not." She gave Taylor a hug and they both went into the living room where the whole gang was sleeping in their separate corners even Sharpay.

"We should make them breakfast. What do you think Taylor?"

"Sounds good." Taylor said with a yawn and a stretch.

"Oh my God Taylor, I'm sorry you're probably exhausted. Go and take a nap in my room."

"No Gabs I'm fine really I slept fine last night we weren't up to late, really, I want to help you." Taylor said with a smile.

"Okay but if I see one more yawn you're going straight to bed."

"Pinky swear, Gabs." The girls begin to make eggs, bacon and toast for their friends while Ryan wakes up and heads toward the kitchen.

"Good morning Taylor, and good morning to you Ms. Lohan."

"Whatever Ryan, so I had a few drinks last night so what." Gabriella said while she threw a dish towel at her blond friend.

"A few drinks you were holding an entire pitcher of beer!"

"Shush, don't wake the rest of them we want to surprise them with breakfast." Taylor whispered to him.

"Sorry, um Gaby did Taylor tell you about Sharpay."

"Yes, she did, and don't worry Ry I'm okay with it and I don't hold a grudge." She assured him while handing him a stack of plates and forks to take to the table.

"Here take these to the table please and if you want to go wash up you know where everything is."

"Thanks Gabs."

Ryan exits the kitchen and begins to set the table. "Morning Ry."

"Hey Sharpay, want to give me a hand."

"Sure. Does Gabriella know I'm here?"

"Yeah she knows and shes okay with it. She told me she forgives you for last night." Sharpay gave Ryan a look of astonishment.

"She forgives me! I came back last night because I was sorry and I wanted Troy to forgive me not her." Ryan grabbed Sharpay by the arm and spoke to her in a low menacing tone.

"Listen your my sister and I love you but you need to get a grip, put yourself in Gabriella's shoes, what would you have done or how would you be towards her if the tables were turned? Don't you think considering everything that's gone on in your sick little love triangle shes been pretty cool about with the whole situation."

"Yes she has." Sharpay admitted a little embarrassed.

"Okay then please, for me, stop, or Gabriella and my friendship will be over."

"Yes Ryan, I will behave and I will try my hardest to keep away from Troy." Sharpay flashed him a fake toothy smile and Ryan replied.

"Thank you Shar you have no idea how much that means to me, now go and get the rest of the plates from the kitchen."

Sharpay walks into the kitchen to her surprise it is empty she sees a stack of plates, cups and forks on the counter right as shes about to grab them she hears a familiar voice.

"Good morning, need any help?" Sharpay turns around and sees Troy in front of her.

"Good morning, I think I will be ok with this stuff maybe you should see if Gabriella needs help with anything." Troy smiles at her and she melts wishing he would touch her.

"Nah shes taking a shower and the rest of the wildcats are hogging up the other bathrooms so I guess its just you and me for setting things up." He walks towards her and reaches for the dishes her body is in front of them, right when he is an inch away from her lips she blurts out.

"Oh and Ryan hes in the dining room setting up too so we're not alone after all ha ha." Sharpays nervous giggle sent Troy the message she was hoping for, and he backed up.

"Sharpay, I hope your not mad at me about last night. I didn't mean to do what we did in the closet its just that you looked so beautiful and I hadn't seen you in a while and when you called me it brought back alot of memories from our time together."

"Its okay Troy." Sharpay said with watery eyes. "I know you didnt mean it, you never mean it when it comes to me. Now if you excuse me I have to finish setting the table." Troy stops the beautiful blonde from leaving the kitchen.

"I never meant to hurt you either I really did feel that way at the time and I will always have you in my heart but Gabriella and me have a complicated history that cant be turned off just like that. You understand right."

"Yeah, I understand Troy, thanks for the explanation. Now please, let me pass, breakfast is getting cold."

Meanwhile in Gabriella's room

The dark beauty was stepping out of the shower not realizing her friend was waiting for her to come out.

"Gabriella, I didn't see you there. I didn't know you where waiting for me. Do you need to use the shower? I'm already done." Taylor said wrapping the towel around her body a little tighter.

"No, I dont need the shower I took one when I woke up. I was waiting for you to ask you if you would let me borrow your pink top?" With this said Gabriella walked toward Taylor with the top in hand.

"Oh sure Gabs, no problem." Taylor proceeded to get dry herself in front of Gabriella. Gabriella stared at her from the mirror by her side. She was dying to touch her best friend.

"Taylor you know I have some body butter that you should try. Its brand new I bought it last week. It smells great, let me put some on you." The brunette walked toward her very naked friend and started to rub the butter on her shoulders, then on her arms, her hips were next and then her breast.

"Mmm, that feels so good Gabs, but are you sure we should do this right now?" Taylor said with her eyes closed.

"I'm not doing anything except sharing something with my best friend. Is that a crime?" Gabriella started caressing Taylor's breast a little bit rougher then she started placing small kisses all over her neck. Taylor just stood there taking it all in, running her fingers through Gabriella's hair, waiting for her best friends next move. Then Gabriella started kissing her chest, going down to her right breast. She placed it in her mouth ever so gently, she knew the way her best friend liked things, this wasn't the first time they shared private moments. Gabriella then placed her hand on Taylor's wet pussy but this she did hard and quick. First one finger, then two fingers.

"Taylor, youre so wet. I bet you dont get this wet for Chad huh? Only for me just the way I like it."

"Don't say things like that Gabs. You make me feel guilty, but please don't stop." Taylor took her friends face in her hand and kissed her passionately.

"Do you want to use a toy or do you want me to taste you?" Gabriella whispered in her ear and then licked her earlobe.

"I want you to taste me baby. Please do it now before anyone comes up."

Gabriella smiles and pushes her friend on her bed removing the towel that was now wrapped only around her waste. She spreads her legs and starts kissing her thighs and pulling to fingers in and out of her wet pussy.

"I hope you have good time best friend." Gabriella says and she places her tongue on her best friends clit, still with her two fingers inside of her. In and out, in and out, then she starts to suck her friends pussy and pushes her tongue inside her opening.

"Oh yes, Gabriella I'm going to come. Please don't stop baby. Harder! Harder!" Gabriella does as she is told and Taylor is enjoying every second of it. Gabriella comes up for air only to tell her lover, "You know what to do when you get there sweety."

"Gabriella, yesss. Gabriella Montez take my cum!" Taylor says as low as she possibly can while she explodes all over the bruenettes face.

"Very nice Taylor, your pussy always taste so good. Mmm sweet."

"I cant believe we did this again. Gabs we have to stop." She says with a smile on her face.

"You are absolutely right Taylor. We will stop tomorrow." Gabriella winks at her friend then gives her a little peck while her friend tries to stand up from the bed to get dressed. "Oh and thanks for letting borrow your top."

"If that's the kind of thanks I get for letting you borrow my top, then you can borrow my entire wardrobe." Both girls giggle and proceed to get dressed.

Once all the wildcats were done eating, they went their separate ways the only people left were Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad. Taylor and Gabriella were cleaning up in the kitchen and Troy and Chad were in the living room watching TV.

"Dude so what were you and Gaby doing in her room last night huh?"

"What do you think we were doing knitting a sweater, I'm not going to give you details about my sex life."

"Okay, okay, I get it but I did see you and Sharpay last night too, do you want to elaborate on that?"

"You saw that! Did anyone else see?" Troy asked terrified.

"Relax man I was the only one, you were in a closet for Pete's sake who else do you think saw, but I'll tell you one thing man that Sharpay has some nice tits and the way she was sucking you off man I would have half a mind to cheat on Taylor too."

"Dont talk about her like that, thats not the situation." With this Troy gave an angry glance.

"Tell me what its like then." Chad said not believing his best friend.

"Okay its like I love both of them. I have Sharpay that's great and shes been there for me when Ive been down and I can talk to her about anything and I don't feel like she judges me and then there's Gaby and shes exciting and shes always up for anything I want to do its like shes there only to please me. Plus I feel like Gabriella's always hiding something from me and I don't get that from Sharpay she is always upfront with me, no secrets, she is the way she is and she is not afraid of that."

"Wow, I didnt know you felt like that Troy. What are you going to do?"

"I'm in love with Gabriella and nothing is going to change that, I mean she forgave me after she found out that I was cheating on her with Sharpay for a whole month and Gabriella and I hadn't even had sex yet, Sharpay was my first. How do I leave someone like that? I don't want to leave someone like that!"

"Speaking of hiding things, I need to tell you something Troy, its really important and Ive been trying to tell you for a while but there was never a good time..." Gabriella and Taylor walk into the room engaged in conversation but break their concentration as soon as they see the boys.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabriella and Taylor ask in at the same time.

"Basketball." Troy and Chad answer in unison.

"Okay well are you guys ready to go to the mall, my mom left me her Expedition." Gabriella asks dangling the keys from her finger.

"Yeah lets go, oh Chad what were you going to say." Troy turns to Chad.

"Nothing, it can wait."


	4. Three Montsh Ago

Chapter 4 Three months ago

3 Months Ago

The young couple had never had a serious fight before, so when Gabriella asked Troy for a trial seperation he was flabergasted.

"What do you mean you want a break, a break from us?" Troy asked his beatiful girlfriend, hoping for the answer 'no'.

"Im sorry Troy but I just want to be alone for the summer, and do things with my friends without having to worry about anyone but myself."

"But why? Did I do something wrong? I love you and I thought you loved me too." Said the wildcat with watery eyes.

"I do baby, your great. I just want to have a really selfish summer before we go back to school. Please dont make this any harder, please don't." Gabriella was almost trying to be cruel, but knew that her love didn't deserve this and she added "I love you too Troy, please dont be angry or sad I don't want to break up with you, or go out with anyone else, I just want to be by myself for the summer, and after the summer is over then we can be a couple again. I mean technically we're not breaking up we're still going to be together, but just apart that's all. You understand right?" She ran her hands through his hair trying to comfort her beau's broken heart.

Troy did not appreciate this gesture and abruptly slapped her hand off his head. Gabriella gasped with a shocked breath, Troy had never given her attitude before, but in this case it was understandable.

"You know what Gabriella, if you want to break up or take a break or whatever, fine but just know that I wont be around if and when you decide you have had enough of this selfish phase you are going through." Troy stood up from his now exgirlfriend's bed and stomped toward her door. Troy opened the door and looked back at Gabriella "I hope all your summer wishes come true. Goodbye Gabriella." The brunette let her first love leave without saying a word back to him, relieved it was over.

Troy and Chad were playing 1 on 1 in Troy's backyard. The newly single wildcat losing profusely. "So she really dumped you, just like that." Chad said while tossing the ball to Troy.

"I dont know she says we're taking a break whatever that means, but then she says that we're gonna be back together when school starts, that we're not really breaking up, it was harsh. I don't know maybe its for the best. I mean, I do need to focus on basketball and stuff if I want to get a scholarship. It just caught me off guard that's all. I thought she was happy, you know what I mean, right?" Troy sat on the ground his knees to his chest, the tall, dark and handsome boy sat beside him.

"Sorry dude, it sucks but look on the bright side, you can get with all the other hotties that are always making googly eyes at you. You are going to be so flooded with tail dawg." Chad assured Troy with a grin on his face.

"I dont know Chad, I'm really not looking forward to being in another relationship with anyone. I think I just want to be by myself too."

Chad chuckled as if what Troy said could only be taken as a joke. "Bro, who said anything about a relationship, I'm talking about having some fun on the side." He nudged his friend. Troy was about to push him back when a very pink convertible pulled up the driveway. The boys ran over to investigate and were surprised to find Ryan and Sharpay Evans at the Bolton residence.

"Hey Ryan, Sharpay, what brings you guys to my humble abode?" Troy asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Troy, I'm glad your home, I tried calling but I kept getting your voicemail, we have a job offer for you at our country club. It's Jr golf instructor, and it pays pretty well, are you interested?" The blond boy asked with a smile. Even though his twin was not friends with any of the wildcats, he was quite fond of them and one of Gabriella's best friends. So Troy and Chad were not surprised by this offer coming from the male Evans twin. Sharpay just stared straight forward throughout the entire coversation her Chanel sunglasses opaqueing her bored expression. This is something she did quite often to distance herself from feeling anything for Troy. Unfortunately it never worked.

"Are you kidding that would be awesome! The best news I've had all day actually. When can I start?" Troy accepted enthusiastically.

"Um, next week I think, right sis?" Ryan asked Sharpay and without turning her head or taking off her sunglasses to look at him or the other boys she answered in a very dry tone "Yes, that sounds about right, next week."

"Sounds great, I'll be there. Thanks you guys." Troy slapped Chads hand.

"No problem. Oh and Troy, sorry about Gabriella, she told me what happened."

"Yeah, it happens, what can you do. I guess I better go inside and tell my folks, but thanks again for the job, its sounds great, see you next week." Troy said with an urgency in his voice, trying to flee from the topic.

"Ryan, aren't you forgetting about Chad?" Sharpay said with the same dry tone.

"Oh yeah, thanks Shar, Chad there is a position available for you too. Now its not as glamorous as Troy's but if you want it its yours." Ryan said with enthusiam.

"Sure, what is it?" Chad's face lit up awaiting the answer.

"Uh, its a waiter position. Does that sound good to you?"

"No worries Ryan, that sounds great, just think of all the tips Im going to make. Mustang convertible here I come." Chad said as he play boxed with Ryan, the blond boy flinching.

"Great, well, Sharpay will call you tomorrow with the details. See you around. Bye guys." Ryan got back into the hot pink car with his sister and they drove off.

"Whoa, this is going to be so killer, we werent even looking for jobs yet. I have to call Gab..." Troy said with a disappointed look on his face when he realized the name he was about to say. His best friend new he was hurting so Chad acted like he didn't hear, promptly changing the topic.

"Dude, this (is) going to be so killer. Imagine us at the Lava Springs Country club, yes we will be working half of the time, but the other half, we will be checking out the sweet hotties and lounging by the pool. Huuh, tell me that doesnt sound like the best summer?" Chad assured his melancholy friend with an elbow nudge.

"When your right, your right, what can I say, I will tell you one thing Im not going to let Gabriella bring me down. This is going to be the best summer ever." A high five later the two boys were inside scarfing down a pizza and telling Coach and Mrs. Bolton the good news.

On the way home the Evans twins had a conversation in Sharpay's convertible.

"Whats wrong sis, are you okay, you seemed like you were in a bad mood when we went over to Troys" Ryan looked at his sister waiting for the answer.

"Bad mood me? No Im fine I just didn't feel like talking much. Why didnt you tell me Troy and Gabriella broke up? Sharpay asked very interested.

"Well I just found out, Gabriella called me right before we left the house. The weird thing is she didn't sound to upset about it. She said they're not really broken up, that she just wants a break from the relationship. I guess she just wants to be by herself for a while.

"If I had Troy I would never let him go." Sharpay said in sort of a whisper, even though Ryan heard her he did not want to reveal it, he knew how much his sister loved Troy Bolton, just before Gabriella Montez started at East High Sharpay was going to let Troy know just how much she wanted to be with him, but when Troy met Gabriella everything changed.

The first day of work for Troy and Chad did not go as expected. They had a flat tire which made them late, their uniforms did not fit, their lunch breaks were at different times, Chad had made no tips except a button and white tic tac and Troy was thown up on by an 8 year old. You could say it was a very long first day. At 8:00 pm Troy and Chad were ready to leave but they were distracted by Ryan and Sharpay rehearsing for the upcoming talent show. When they snuck a peak they saw how close the twins were and how in sync their act was. Troy had never noticed how dedicated Sharpay was and when their was no one looking or how sweet she could be.

"Come on Ry, we can do this, we have been practicing for a week. Please dont give up on me."

"Shar Im real tired, can we just pick it up tomorrow." Ryan asked his sister with a loud yawn.

"Sure. Get some rest. Im going to stick around for a bit and practice some more, tell mom and dad not to wait up, kay, I have my car." Sharpay said to her brother.

"Okay, Im going to head out then, wake me up when you get home, you know how I worry."

"Sure Ryan, bye, drive safe. See ya later." Sharpay hugged her twin and he walked away into the darkness. She stayed rehearsing while Troy and Chad watched her sing a beautiful ballad. Troy thought it was the most wonderful thing he had ever heard.

"Sharpay never sings like that at school bro. I wonder whats gotten into her." Chad said sounding impressed.

"I don't know man, but we should go. Do you need a ride?" Troy asked his best friend.

"No, Taylor is going to pick me up, she says she wants to take me out to celebrate the new job. Do you want to come with us? Its going to be fun." Chad asked smiling at the blue eyed boy.

"No, thats okay, you have fun with your girlfriend. Im just going to get something in my locker, and then Im gonna go home and hit the hey, you know we've got to get up early tomorrow." Troy lied to his best friend.

"Okay man, see you tomorrow. Take it easy." A slap on the hand and Chad was off on his date. Troy pretended to walk toward the lockers and once he saw Chad leave he walked toward the stage where Sharpay was working on her lyrics.

"That was beautiful. I really liked that song Sharpay. I cant wait to hear the rest of it." Troy said smiling and walking toward the blond girl.

"What are you doing here Troy. The club is closed for the night, and dont make fun of me, that song was lame." Sharpay said to the man she was in love with since freshman year. Embarrased she pick up her stuff and was about to walk off the stage when Troy gently grabbed her arm.

"That song is not lame, it was great, and why dont you ever sing like that in the school productions?" Troy asked very interested.

"I guess I just dont feel the same way in school than when I'm alone. Please let go of me Troy, I need to get home." Sharpay said with a cracked voice as if holding back tears. Troy let go of his grip on her but did not want her to leave.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that. Didn't you tell Ryan to tell your parents not to wait up?" Troy said with a smile.

"Were you spying on us? How dare you? I'm not some joke that you and your wildcat buddies can talk about and spy on." Sharpay had a very angry tone.

"No, I didn't mean it that way, I was sort of spying on you but, not to make fun of you, I just really liked your singing and when I asked about your parents not waiting up it was because, I don't want you to go." Troy said in the sincerest voice.

"Oh. Well, Im sorry I over reacted. Are you sure you don't want me to leave, aren't you going to go out with your basketball team or whatever?" Sharpay hoped he wouldn't.

"Nope, Im flying solo tonight and wouldn't mind a little company, of the theatrical kind. Unless you want to be by yourself which I totally understand." Troy said to Sharpay hoping she didnt want him to leave.

"Well since you put it that way, I think I could use a little company, of the athletic kind." she said with a chuckle. The two high schoolers walked to the golf course where they sat to look up at the stars. It was an enchanting, starry night. A perfect setting for two aquaintances to get to really know each other.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but I'm sorry about you and Gabriella. Does it still hurt? You don't have to talk about it if you dont want to, I'll understand." Troy knew she really was sorry, he could hear it in her voice but he didn't know why. He knew that she did not particularly favor his soon to be ex girlfriend.

"Thats okay. Um, yeah, it still does kinda hurt, but I guess I just have to deal with it. I dont have much of a choice in the matter." Troy said pulling out a blade of freshly cut grass from the ground they were sitting on.

"Can I ask you something personal?" Sharpay asked her head facing down. Troy nodded. "Why do you, or why did you love her so much?"

"Wow, that is personal." Troy said taken aback.

"Oh my gosh Im sorry. Dont answer that. Please forgive me for being so nosey." Sharpay was embarrassed and her ears turned bright red. She had never felt embarrassed in front of anyone before.

"Its okay Sharpay, calm down. I will answer your question. I loved Gabriella because she was different than everyone else. Atleast she was when I met her. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and confident without being conceited. She made me feel like it was just us against the world and I guess I really liked that feeling, but now, shes not the same person I fell in love with. She hasnt been that person for a while. Does that answer your question?" Troy asked flatly as if all the emotion had left them. Sharpay did not know what to say anything, she wished she could be all of those things for him always, but she did not answer, creating an even tenser situation. Troy, to break the silence and asked Sharpay. "Well, Ive shown you mine now you show me yours. Are you ready to answer my question?"

"Sure I guess." Sharpay said with a scared look on her face.

"Why do you act the way you do at school?"

"What do you mean, 'act the way I do' How do I act?" Sharpay asked curious at his response, folding her arms in front of her.

"Well, your kind of bitchy. What I meant to say was you are really mean sometimes, its like all you care about is being on stage. Why are you like that?"

"I guess I just want to protect myself." Sharpay said her ears even redder than before. Even though she was taken aback by the question, she felt she could tell Troy anything and he wouldnt judge her. She felt she could completely trust. Something she had only felt with her brother.

"What do you mean? Protect yourself from what? People?" Troy asked a look of confussion on his face.

"When Im on stage its black and white, there is no gray area. Your either good at what you do, or you stink, and people are expecting just that. When you do a great job they let you know, and when you do a bad job they let really let you know, but its honest' its not a popularity contest, no trust is broken. In real life you cant trust anybody, because your best friend today could be your worst enemy tomorrow and that scares me. To put all your faith, trust and love into someone and get betrayed. Its terrifying." Sharpay looked at Troy and hoped he understood what she had said. Troy just stared at her bewildered. That was exactly what he felt Gabriella had done to him, and he felt like someone actually understood what he was going through.

"Sharpay, I think this is the begining of a beautiful friendship." They both smiled at each other and with out saying a word they knew they were on the same page.

For the rest of the summer Troy and Sharpay were inseperable. No one except Ryan knew they were together, at Sharpay's request, she did not want everyone to think she was the reason Troy and Gabriella had broken up, after all they were technically still together, so she asked Troy not to tell anyone, even though he insisted, he didnt want to keep their romance a secret, Sharpay felt it was for the best, until school started anyway. They did everything together and spoke on the phone everyday and night. Ryan was truly happy for his sister. He had never seen her so incredibly happy before, and Troy was the happiest he had been in a long time. Chad, Zeke and Jason were always asking him if he was seeing someone because of how changed he was but all he would say is "You'll find out when school starts." He had fallen in love with Sharpay and could not wait to tell everyone about their relationship, even though they had not said I love you to each other, they knew the other person felt it just the same. Then on a stormy summer night at Sharpay's house they made the ultimate step in a relationship. They were eachothers first sexual encounter. It was beautiful and awkward but they both felt comfortable in eachothers arms. Troy thought Gabriella was going to be his first, but he was glad he waited. It just never seemed right with Gabriella, he knew he had made the correct decision. Thats when he first said I love you to Sharpay and he really meant it. She said it back and hoped they would be together forever.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was having a hard time adjusting to her time off from her almost boyfriend. The single life wasnt everything she had hoped it was, especially since her best friend's boyfriend was Troys best friend. The constant reminder of her first love only made her feel guiltier for leaving him in such a cruel fashion.

2 weeks before the first day of school

"Taylor could you hurry up please. I dont want to be hear all day." Gabriella yelled at her bestfriend who was trying on a pair of jeans.

"What is your problem, Gabs you used to love to go shopping with me and the girls, you havent even tried anything on. Are you okay?" Taylor asked while looking in the mirror.

"Im sorry Taylor, Im just missing Troy I guess. I really hope he goes to Chads party tonight. I want to try and win him back." Gabriella had an enthusiastic look on her face.

"Gabs, he hasnt called you in over a month and a half, he doesnt return your phone calls, everytime you pass by his house hes not there, Im pretty sure hes moved on dont you think?" Gabriella did not like this comment at all and let her friend know.

"He cant move on, we are still together." She said in a very angry tone.

"Sorry to break it to you best friend, but no, your not. Once a guy ignores you the way Troy is, your definately not together. Just deal with it please and move on." Taylor tried to reason with her friend, but Gabriella had none of it. She stormed off, out of the store leaving Taylor alone. 


	5. The Entrapment

Chapter 5 The Entrapment

"Hey sis, Troys on the phone." Her twin hands her the phone.

"Thanks Ry. Hey baby whats up?" The blond girl asks her boyfriend lovingly.

"Hi doll face. Nothing much, Im just getting ready to go to Chads party, and hopefully I can get a hot date to accompany me. You know the type, about 5'3", long shiny blond hair, beautiful brown eyes, super hot body. Do you know anyone like that?" Troy said jokingly.

"Um, I think I can find the right girl for you but its gonna cost ya, and I dont know if your prepared to handle all of that." Sharpay says with a sly grin.

"Well I guess Im just going to have to go by myself, but if you know any girls like that let me know."

"I sure will." Sharpay was always so happy to get a call from her boyfriend but this call was one she was dreading.

"Okay, okay enough joking around, please come to the party with me. I really want to go with you." The wildcat pleaded.

"Troy I dont think its a good idea to go together. You know Gabriella is going to be there and Im going to feel alone and out of place. Plus Chad didnt even invite me. Im not going to crash his party." Troy did not like this answer at all, he desperately wanted everything out in the open, he did not like hiding his relationship, especially when he was with someone he cared about so much.

"I just dont understand what the big deal is Sharpay, we are together, this has been the best summer ever and I dont like hiding. So what if Gabriella is going to be there, I havent seen or spoken to her in months, and everyones invited to Chads party. Please." Troy pleaded. after a short pause Sharpay resonded.

"Okay Im going to the party, but Im going with Ryan not with you. Lets see how everything goes tonight and if there are no hiccups then you can tell whoever you want that we're together. Okay, can you agree to those terms my darling."

"Thats all I ask, but promise me you will give me at least one dance. Oh and you cant take your eyes off me all night cause Im going to look very hot. Haha." Troy gave a sly laugh and new his girl was going to have a great time with him.

"I promise."

The Danforth home was full of teenagers, booze, and loud music. Almost every East higher was in attendance except for the Evans twins, but they were on their way.

"Hey Chad, have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked with desperation looking around the room to see if she could catch a glimpse of him. She decided to dress very seductively in hopes to rekindle her romance with the very popular wildcat. She wore her hair up knowing that Troy always liked this hairstyle on her and she had a very lacy black baby doll dress on with no bra.

"No I havent seen him but he told me hes coming. Why do you care anyway? You broke up with Troy remember." Chad said with a very serious tone as he poured himself a beer. He didnt want Gabriella messing with his best friend.

"I didnt break up with him, we're on a break thats all. Can you just let me know when he gets here, I need to talk to him." Gabriella gave Chad a look like she was asking forgiveness for hurting his best friend.

"Look Gabriella, I dont know where Troy is but if he does come you are the last person Im going to tell. Hes over you and it took him a while to get there. Hes happy now and I dont appreciate you trying to mess him up again." Chad was angry and slammed the cup of beer on the table, he stormed off giving Gabriella a warning glance.

"Chad where are you going? Where is he going Gabs?" A very confused Taylor asked her best friend.

"I dont know hes propably going to get something to drink. Tayls have you seen Troy? I cant find him anywhere."

"I havent seen him, but Chad did say he was coming. If he doesnt come maybe we can have a sleepover." Taylor gave Gabriella a very provocative look and Gabriella knew what she meant by 'sleepover' even though Taylor and Gabriella had boyfriends they always had their own private sexual relationship, something that Gabriella enticed Taylor to do when they became best friends, but at the moment Gabriella was more focused on finding Troy.

"Im not really in the mood for a sleepover tonight, maybe another night, Okay Taylor. I just really need to find Troy right now." With this Gabriella walked away looking around the room not even allowing Taylor to answer. Then she saw him. Troy was just a few feet away talking to Jason and Zeke, Gabriella couldnt wait to talk to him and she rushed over to where he was.

"Hi Troy, long time no see." She whispered in his ear using a sexy voice as she crept up behind him. She turned to face him and flashed him a smile.

"Hey Gabriella, wats up?" Troy responded somewhat uncomfortable.

"Nothing much, just missing you. I havent talked to you in like forever. Why havent you answered any of my calls, or texts, or emails. Its like you dropped of the face of the planet or something. What have you been up to?"

"You know the way it is, a little bit of this and that. Im surprised you even had time to call, text or email me, with your busy selfish summer and all. Hows that working out for you by the way?" Troy asked intrigued munching on some potato chips. Even though he loved Sharpay, seeing Gabriella again kind of made all of the old feelings he had for her comeback, he felt confused and uneasy in her presence.

"Thats sort of what I wanted to talk to you about Troy. I havent been having the best summer. To tell you the truth its been pretty awful. I just kept missing you and thinking about the huge mistake I had made. I hope you can forgive me." She flashed him the smile that she new melted his heart, hoping he would forgive her, but the smille did nothing and at that moment Troy knew he didnt feelt he same way about her.

"Well, Im sorry you had a bad summer Gabriella, but the truth is that I had a great summer, without you. I hope we can be friends." Troy put one last chip in his mouth and was about to walk away when Gabriella grabbed he face and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Okay Shar, we're here are you ready to go in."

"I dont know Ry, Im kinda nervous. What if Troy tells everyone, and Gabriella and me have a huge smackdown or something. I just dont want everyone to hate me more than they already do. Once everyone knows Troy and I are together hes going to want to us to hang out with his friends so I really want them to like me." Sharpay seemed nervous and anxious. Her brother tried to assure her everything was going to be fine. They both stepped out of the car and proceeded to walk into the noisy home. As soon as Sharpay opened the door she saw a sight that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Whats wrong Shar, you look like youve seen a ghost?" Ryan looked in the direction of his sisters teary eyed stare and then he saw it. Gabriella and Troy lip locked for the whole world to see. Ryan was about to storm off and give Troy a piece of his mind when Sharpay grabbed his arm and said

"Its okay Ryan, I guess this is how its suppossed to end. It was wonderful while it lasted, please dont tell Troy I was here. Do you think you can get a ride from Kelsi? Im gonna leave now." Ryan could not believe what she was saying. "Can you tell Troy that I hope hes happy with Gabriella." Sharpay said through tears as she turned away from the horrid sight. Ryan turned away too.

"Sharpay arent you going to do anything? I mean do something, hes your boyfriend not hers. Come on, whats wrong with you?" Ryan grabbed her and shook her, all she could do was cry once she was released from his grip she turned and ran away trying to hold back as many tears as possible, her heart breaking in a million pieces.

"Let go of me Gabriella! Troy yelled as he wiped her unwelcome kiss from his mouth. "Why would you do that?" Gabriella just look at him shocked, she was expecting a completely different reaction from her former lover.

"I thought you would want to get back together. I mean after all we've been through, look I made a mistake, it happens, now please Troy, your making a scene. Just come over here and talk to me." Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and tried to direct him to a private corner of the house but Troy yanked his hand back.

"We can talk right here. Im not getting back together with you Gabriella. I happened to be in lo..."

"In longing of a nice refreshing beer. Arent you Troy? Come on lets get you one." Ryan interrupted as he pushed Troy away from Gabriella.

"Ryan what are you doing? I was about to tell her something important." Troy said while he tried to release his grip from the other twin.

"I know what you were about to tell her and I hope you remember the promise you made to my sister."

"Yeah, I remember, where is Sharpay anyway? She said she would be hear."

"She came Troy, but she saw you and Gabriella kissing and she left. How could you do that to her? She trusted you with all her heart." Ryan was furious and could not beleive Troy would do this to his sister.

"Look, I didnt kiss her, she kissed me, I never meant to hurt her, I didnt even know Gabriella was going to be here." Now Troy was furious, how could Ryan beleive he would cheat on Sharpay, he thought to himself.

"Whatever Troy, just stay away from my sister. She doesnt want you anymore. Oh, and she asked me if I would tell you that she hopes you and Gabriella are very happy together." Ryan walked away leaving Troy confused and angry. Why didnt Ryan believe him?

"Chad, Im sorry dude but I have to go." Troy let Chad know.

"Whoa, whats going on, where are you going? The party is just getting started bro." Chad said dancing with Taylor.

"I just made a huge mistake and I have to make things right. I'll call you tomorrow." Troy began to run out the door, he got into his car and was on his way to the Evans home to talk to Sharpay.

"Chad, where is Troy going? He didnt even say goodbye to me. Whats going on? Is he seeing someone else?" Chad was so drunk he didnt even hear Gabriella talking to him, he just stand there dancing with Taylor. Gabriella was outraged, how dare Troy treat her this way. Taylor had gone to the restroom and Gabriella saw the opportunity she was waiting for to hurt Troy.

"Chad, will you show me your baseball card collection?" Gabriella asked rubbing on Chad's arm.

"What? Oh, sure Gabs, come on." Chad began to walk toward his room and Gabriella saw Zeke and Jason sitting on the couch just as inhebriated as Chad.

"Zeke, Jason, will you follow me please?" The beautiful brunette asked them in the sweetest voice.

"Uh, yeah, sure, we're coming." Both boys followed her as she followed Chad up to his room. What happened next was a very calculated move by Gabriella. She knew how much Troy cared about his friends, he never wanted to let them down. Gabriella proceeded to seduce all 3 boys and being in the state they were in, none of them realized what they were doing. First Gabriella kissed Chad, then Zeke, then Jason. She aroused them until the point where all boys were dying to be inside her. She wasnt looking for pleasure, she was looking for leverage. something to hang over their heads, so they could help her win Troy back. At one point in time all 3 boys were inside her. Gabriella just wanted to get it over with. Once they were done they all fell asleep. Gabriella was the first to awaken the next morning. She took a shower and when she woke up Chad was almost coming to. She rushed to get back in the bed and pretend she was frightened for her life.

"Uhhh, my head, Gabriella? What happened last night? Chad looked at her bewildered holding his head in the palm of his hand as he sit beside her, naked, in his very disheveld bed.

"Please dont hurt me Chad, I wont tell I promise." Gabriella had the covers over her body acting scared, sitting on the other side her knees to her chest.

"What? What are you talking about?" Chad yelled and the other boys awoke just as confused, hurting the same from a massive hangover.

"I just wanted to see your baseball card collection, and you brought me up here with them and you all raped me!" Gabriella said this very soft and in a frightened tone, in between loads of tears. She could always cry at the drop of a hat.

"Gabriella, are you serious. What are you talking about? We would never do that." Zeke said angry, he knew she had to be lying, but he had no proof and he didnt remember a thing about the night before.

"Please dont hurt me Zeke, I wont tell, I promise. Please. I just hope Troy doesnt find out what you guys did to me. He would be so angry. He loves you all so much, but its not like he would let me tell him anyway. Hes not even talking to me and I came to this party just so we could get back together." Now she was heavily crying. Since none of them could remember what had happened, they had no choice to believe what she was saying, they all new they had sex because they where naked and felt the sore of hard sex and they knew (or atleast thought they knew) that Gabriella would never do anything like have an orgy with Troy's 3 best friends.

"Gabriella, are you going to call the cops on us or something?" Jason asked and Chad and Zeke's eyes widened they could not believe they might go to jail for something they didnt even remember doing.

"Jason, I have to call the police, you hurt me so much last night. If only I had Troy, I know I could forget this whole thing if he were mine again." Her sobs worsened with every sentance she uttered, pulling tighter on the blanket that covered her small naked body. Then Chad said exactly what she wanted to hear and she knew her plan had worked.

"Gabs, if we convince Troy to be with you again, will you forget everything and keep this our little secret? Please?" Chad pleaded.

"I cant believe you would ask me that. That would be wrong Chad. I have to tell the police. How will I ever be able to live with this? But I do know that Troy would be able to help me take my mind off things and maybe I will forget completey with him in my life again."

"Its done we will convince him today. You guys are as good as together." Zeke said assuring her everything was going to be fine. She got dressed quickly and walked out the door. Smiling to herself. Troy was as good as hers again.

"Ryan, please, please, I have called 27 times. I know shes home can I please talk to Sharpay?" Troy begged on the phone. Sharpay had not spoken to him since the conversation they had before the party, and Troy was going crazy he had not been apart from her this long since they had been together.

"Im sorry Troy, she says its over between the two of you and you should go back to Gabriella. Sharpay says its okay if you just wanted to make Gabriella jealous, she gets it now and she hopes you are happy together. Oh, and she says she doesnt want you anymore." Ryan sounded like a parrot repeating everything Sharpay was telling him through tears and tears of sadness. Her heart breaking, a pain to intense for words.

"I dont want Gabriella, I want Sharpay, please Ryan just put her on the phone." Troy was crying now, pleading, he also felt angry at Gabriella, this would be the second time she broken his heart.

"Im sorry, she really doesnt want to talk to you. Listen Troy, I know my sister and when she puts her foot down, no one can budge her, so please, just forget about her. She doesnt want you anymore. Shes hasnt even shed a tear for you, isnt that saying something." Ryan lied knowing Sharpay had not stopped crying since the party. "Maybe she just wanted to have a fun summer thats it. Just move on okay. Ill see you around, take care Troy." Click. Now Troys heart was breaking for a second time, but for some reason this time it was more intense then his break up with Gabriella and Troy didnt know what to do. How could Sharpay not feel the same way he felt about her. It was impossible. Troy thought to himself.

Chad, Zeke and Jason kept their end of the bargain and in less then 2 days they had convinced Troy to return to Gabriella, not knowing the real reason he did it was, to hurt Sharpay and make her jealous. Troy did still care about Gabriella, but he didnt love her the same way. He did, however, try his best to make it seem like him and Gabriella had never left eachother. At Sharpays request Ryan told Gabriella that Troy and Sharpay had a summer fling. Sharpay knew Gabriella would forbid Troy from seeing her, that way it would be harder for her to fall into his arms again, but Gabriella being as sneaky as she is 'forgave' Troy and Sharpay making herself seem like a saint in everyones eyes. 


	6. The Last Day of School

Chapter 6 The Last Day of School

The rest of the school year went off without a hitch. Gabriella was sure never to leave Troy alone with Sharpay again, especially after what happened in her coat closet the night of her party (Ryan had confessed it to her on Sharpay's request). This wasnt hard given that Sharpay avoided both Troy and Gabriella at any cost, only seeing them on the ocassional hallway excursion. Troy on the other hand was desperate to be alone with Sharpay, but since it was so difficult because Gabriella was with him almost all day, but all that was about to change the last day of High School.

The hall ways of East High School were full of banners and posters congratulating the Senior class and wishing them a fond farewell. The excitement of the prom, graduation and discussions of their future were all the seniors could talk about. Taylor was going to Yale, Kelsi and Ryan were going to Juliard, Chad was going to the University of North Carolina, Gabriella was going to Stanford and Sharpay was going to the University of NYU to study acting. Troy however, did not know what school to pick, he had many offers but wasnt sure what best fit his plans for the future. He wasnt, despite what Gabriella thought, planning on going to school anywhere near her. Troy had not forgotten about Sharpay even though he was slowly getting used to being with Gabriella. Troy had not found out about the night Gabriella had the threesome with his best friends, no matter how much Chad wanted to confess.

The Wildcat senior was walking down the empty hall on his way to pick up his copy of the East High year book when he ran into Sharpay, her beautiful blond head occupied with texting her brother with the latest news about their parents whereabouts, when she suddenly collided with something hard.

"Whoa, watch it! Oh. Troy." Sharpy said startled.

"Hi Sharpay." Troy was searching for words, an excuse to keep looking and talking to her. "I heard about NYU. Congratulations." Troy said trying to sound casual despite the butterflies in his stomach. This had been the closest to Sharpay Troy had been since Gabriella's party at the beginning of the school year.

"Uh, thanks Troy. Excuse me." Sharpay was trying to keep the conversation as short as possible. She tried to swerve and walk away but Troy blocked her exit.

"That's the school you always talked about going to. I bet your parents are real excited." Said the wildcat trying to keep the conversation up as long as possible.

"I guess so. Well, see yo..." Sharpay was struggling to stay composed and not throw herself around the man she loved so much it hurt.

"Dont be modest Sharpay." Troy interrupted. "Your mom told me it was her alma matter. You remember, that time we went camping with your whole family." As Troy said this Sharpay gasped in shock and stormed off pushing Troy's shoulder out of her way. Troy didnt realize what he had said until right after he said it. He felt like he had diarrhea of the mouth. How could he be so insensitive. That was the night they had their first kiss. Thinking of that brief moment in time made Troy miss Sharpay like he had never missed her before. He was ignoring his feelings for so long. Lying to himself, telling himself he was happy with Gabriella. Knowing that everytime he kissed her he thougt of Sharpay, everytime he saw her he wished it was Sharpay, everytime he made love to her he was secretly imagining it was Sharpay. Troy was going crazy. Gabriella was sure Troy was going to Stanford with her, but he had other plans. Troy had also been accepted to NYU and was thinking of going there to be with Sharpay. The only thing holding him back was fear that Sharpay didnt love him anymore. Ryan had told him several times that Sharpay wasnt interested in him anymore, Ryan even went as far as to inform Troy about a dating life Sharpay didnt really have, but Troy had hope, he was waiting for the words to come directly from his loves mouth. Only then would he give up on her.

Sharpay was on the verge of tears when she ran into the girls bathroom. Relieved it was empty she let out her cries. After months and months of nonstop crying she thought she was finally done, but today proved her wrong. She had been successful in avoiding Troy and Gabriella for pretty much the entire school year. Why was fate so cruel as to put Troy in her path a week before they would end school. "I have to tell Ryan." Sharpay said to herself through tears. She picked up her pink jeweled i-phone and sent him a text message.

"where r u? i need 2t2u"

Ryan responded:

"im the drama club meeting wth Kelsi. where r u? r u ok. y rnt u here."

Sharpay responded:

"dont feel well im going home c u there."

She didnt want to interrupt Ryan while he was at his meeting. So she decided it was safer to just go home and relax. It was the last week of school and she would not have to deal with this kind of heartache much longer, she thought to herself. She composed herself, splashed some water on her face fixed her makeup and headed out to her pink convertible. When she arrived however, she found a surprise she wasnt expecting.

"Sharpay please hear me out. I want to apologize. I know what I said was really insensitive but you have to believe me when I say I didnt mean to hurt you." Troy was standing right in front of her car, pleading with the blond beauty, hoping she would believe him.

"Okay Troy, whatever. Now can you please get out of the way, I want to go home." After all the tears, heartache and betrayal she still loved Troy. It was torture for her to try and have the willpower not to run into his strong arms and let them embrace her, give her the safety she felt so long before. Sharpay knew she would not be able to hold out much longer. She had to be strong.

"I dont want to get in your way Sharpay. I know you have your own life and that you've moved on and dont care about me anymore, but I couldnt let you go thinking that I would hurt you on purpose. These are the last days of school and who knows where our paths are going to take us once we leave East High." Troy wanted to look into her eyes but Sharpay would not take off her Yves St. Lauren sunglasses. He missed those beautiful brown eyes and the way they would stare into his soul and mind. The parking lot was completely empty except for Ryan's BMW, Kelsi's Honda Civic, Troy's beat up pick up truck and Sharpay's pink convertible. Every senior had left early for senior skip day and the rest of the student body parked on the other side of the school. Sharpay knew Ryan and Kelsi were still at the drama club meeting and was hoping they would come out at any second, before Troy would be able to coax her into a longer conversation. Unfortunately for Sharpay, her twin and his girlfriend were not coming out any time soon.

"Listen Troy, I have to go. I hope everything works out for you and Gabriella, and I hope you are very happy at Stanford. Now please let me through." Sharpay was firm but gentle with her words. She did after all love Troy with all her heart and wanted him to be happy, even if it wasnt with herself. Troy could not hold it any more. His mind was racing. He wanted to tell Sharpay that he loved her and wanted to go with her to NYU. He wanted to tell her the only reason he was with Gabriella was because Chad, Zeke and Jason convinced him she was best for him, and because Ryan told him Sharpay had moved on and saw their relationship as nothing more than a fun summer. Troy's mind was going to split in two. He was not sure if he should let her go or grab her and kiss her with all the passion he had inside of him. Then he decided. What did he have to lose. It was the last day of school. It was now or never.

"Sharpay." Troy had certainaty in his voice. "You're going to listen to me and you're not going any where until I finish what I have to say!" Sharpay stood in shock. Why was Troy talking to her in this manner? Yelling at her, with anger in his tone.

"I know you think I hurt you on purpose last year at Chad's party, but I didnt, and despite what you believe Gabriella kissed me, not the other way around." Sharpay made a tsk sound with her mouth that made Troy go over the edge.

"YOU THINK IM LYING!" Sharpay had never seen Troy so upset before. She was afraid he might even physically hurt her as he raised his arms and yanked at his hair. Troy could not take it anymore, he didnt care who saw them, he didnt care if Gabriella left him, he didnt care if his friends stopped talking to him all he wanted was for Sharpay to believe him.

"I love you Sharpay Evans. I dont love Gabriella. I LOVE YOU! Why dont you understand? You wouldnt even talk to me the night of Chad's party. I cried for you, but Ryan said you didnt even shed a tear. He says you have a new dating life. I've been lying to myself, telling myself that if you've moved on, then I should move on too. I cant even bring myself to have sex with Gabriella. We did it twice after we got back together and both times I was shitfaced and kept imagining that she was you. I dont want her. I want you." At that moment Sharpay took her sunglasses off and Troy saw the tears streaming from her smudged mascara. He was desperate to kiss her, but held back for fear of pushing her away. Sharpay could not wrap her head around what Troy was saying. Why was he doing this? Dozens of questions swam around her head, but she could only muster enough courage to ask the most important one.

"Then why are you still with her?" Sharpay was sobbing now, and Troy barely understood her, but he knew what the question was before she uttered the first syllable.

"After Gabriella kissed me I instantly realized I would never have the same feelings for her. I pushed her away and was about to tell her how I felt about you and that we were together. Then Ryan came up to us. He didnt let me say anything to her. I was so mad. He said that you were happy Gabriella and I were back together. That you and me had a great summer fling and that was it. I was crushed. I couldnt believe that you would think I would get back with Gabriella, or that you thought of our time together as just a summer fling. I love you, and I thought you felt the same way about me. After that I left the party. I tried calling and calling you and you wouldnt pick up. I spoke to Ryan and he said you hadnt shed a tear and you were cool with everything. I slept in front your house that night, hoping you would come out and we could talk, but you never did. I went back to Chad's house and him, Zeke and Jason convinced me that I should get back together with Gabriella. That she was the right girl for me and she would make me happy. They didnt know what was going on between you and me. So we made up, but not for the reason you think. I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to see if you would come back to me out of fear of losing me. I know now I was wrong to do that, and Im very sorry for putting you through that. And then at Gabriella's party you gave me a glimpse of hope. That night was so special. I thought my plan had worked, but you never called me, you never looked at me, you never spoke to me again. I knew that you were done with me, done with us. Why didnt you tell me I was just a fling for you Sharpay? I thought you loved me like I loved you. Tell me how could you just toss me aside like an old rag?" Troy was beside himself with grief, he had tried for so long to keep himself from his own feelings that he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He could breath again, and now he didnt care who knew the truth. He was done lying to himself.

Sharpay didnt know what to do. Should she tell him the truth and confess how she really felt about him? She was ready, no matter what the consequences were, she was ready. She looked into her loves big blue eyes, wiped off the wetness from her cheeks and said

"I never meant to hurt you Troy and I didnt mean those things Ryan told you. I thought you wanted and loved Gabriella, so I tried to make it easier for you to get back with her. I thought she would make you happy. I thought the times you were trying to talk to me were just so you could apologize and to tell me you didnt want to be with me anymore. I asked Ryan to tell you alot of things about me that werent true and asked him not to give me any messages from you. As for the night at Gabriella's party, I was weak and it had only been a few weeks since we had broken up, so I allowed myself to feel you one last time, but when I knew you had slept with Gabriella that same night, I promised myself I would never be alone with you again." Sharpay was looking at the floor now. She was afraid of what Troy's reaction might be. Troy placed his hand under her chin and delicately lifted her head up, so her eyes could meet his.

"Sharpay, Im sorry for everything Ive done that has hurt you, and for everything I put you through. I want to be with you forever, only you. I was accepted to NYU and I want to go with you." Troy did not blink. Sharpay was in shock from the apology and confession.

"Do you love me Sharpay?" Troy asked this question and Sharpay immediately knew what he meant by it. She understood that he didnt care about what had happened in the past and that all was forgiven, all he wanted to know was if she felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

"Yes, so much Troy." Sharpay whispered the answer so low that Troy could hardly hear it, but he knew what she said, her eyes did all the talking for her. At that moment he grabbed her forcefully yet gently and kissed her so passionately she almost fainted. Troy could not believe the rush of happiness that surged through his body. Every nerve felt like it was going to explode. Sharpay was beside herself with emotions. Happy, guilty, loved. She didnt know what to feel. Their kiss only lasted for a few minutes but to them it could have been years, nothing else mattered except for their love.

"Sharpay? Troy? What the hell are you doing?" They turned around so quickly the wind gushed in their faces. Ryan and Kelsi stood on the other side of Sharpay's convertible, jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Did I just witness what I think I witnessed? Shar, you made me listen to your sobbing and crying and whining almost the entire school year, you made me worry about you and your health, you made me lie for you and pretend your ok and that you have this great and wonderful life and your here making out with the guy that put you through all of that. I cant believe you. What is wrong with you?" Ryan was furious, red in the face with his fist clenched. How could she do this? Ryan thought to himself. Kelsi just stood there looking at Ryan trying to calm him down by rubbing his arm and back in a consoling way.

"Ryan! Kelsi! What are you doing here? Sharpay's was flushed. She was so wrapped up in the moment she had forgotten she was in the middle of the East High parking lot with Troy.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Werent you on your way home? I thought you didnt feel well." Ryan said, his face in total denial, as if he had imagined what he had seen.

"Troy, what were you thinking? Did you and Gabriella break up?" Kelsi asked Troy expecting him to realize error of his ways. At that moment Troy remembered that he was still Gabriella's boyfriend, but he didnt care, Sharpay loved him and that was all that mattered, he could deal with Gabriella later.

"Kelsi, Ryan, I love Sharpay and I want you to be the first to know that I am going to NYU to with the woman I love. Oh, and Kelsi I will deal with Gabriella later." As Troy said this, Kelsi gave Sharpay a stern look and walked to her car, whispering "I'll call you later" to Ryan and kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye Kelsi. Drive safe." Ryan walked toward the reunited pair in silence waiting for Kelsi to leave. Once she sped away Ryan showed his true emotions, unsure what Sharpay wanted him to say or feel, Ryan was hesitant asked Sharpay

"So, you are together now. For good. No more being apart. No matter what happens?"

"Yes, Ry, thanks so much for doing my bidding but your services will no longer be needed." Sharpay said with an ear to ear smile.

"Well, I am so happy to be fired from that job. Now I dont want to burst your happy bubble, but I suggest that you speak to Gabriella as soon as possible, before the whole student body finds out." Ryan didnt want to ruin their moment, but he didnt want anyone else to ruin it either.

"Your right Ryan, and Im going to talk to her as soon as I leave here. I dont want anything to come between Sharpay and me ever again." Troy hugged Sharpay kissed her softly on the lips and turned to his truck.

"I come by right after I talk to Gabriella. It might get messy, so wait up for me. I love you." Troy told Sharpay as he turned on his truck.

"I love you too." Sharpay had not smiled for a long time and now it seemed like she could never be unhappy again. 


	7. The Confession

Chapter 7 The Confession

"Troy did what?" Gabriella yelled into her phone.

"I just finished leaving the parking lot. He was in full makeout mode with Sharpay." Kelsi explained to Gabriella for a second time.

"No. No. It can't be. We're going to Stanford in the fall. He can't do this to me. You saw wrong Kels." Gabriella assured her friend even though deep down inside she knew Kelsi wasn't lying.

"Look Gabs, I know what I saw and Sharpay and Troy were definately kissing. I gotta go. Bye."

Gabriella hung up the phone and was about to call Troy when the she heard a knock at the door. She ran to it and opened it. It was just the person she wanted to see. Troy stood in front of her smiling.

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me." Gabriella exclaimed sarcastically.

"What? Oh. Listen we need to talk." He said as he walked toward his girlfriends desk chair.

"No. We're not going to talk about this. I refuse to listen to you. You are not breaking up with me."

Troy stared at Gabriella trying to understand how she knew he wanted to end their relationship then he remembered Kelsi in the parking lot with Ryan. He shook his head as if to erase the image from his mind.

"Gabs, it's been fun, but I don't want to be with you anymore. I"m in love with someone else. I'm sorry." Troy said as apolegetically as he could despite the happiness he felt inside. Gabriella was furious. She knew all of her scheming ways were not going to save her from this rejection, but being the sneaky bitch she was, she knew she still had one more trick up her sleeve.

"You can't leave me Troy, I'm, I'm pregnant." She exclaimed and quickly hid her face in her hands hiding her devious smile. Will it work she thought to herself. She thought she might have fooled him when he ran up to her and yanked her hands from her face a furious look in his eyes.

"Now you listen to me Gabriella Montez. I don't love you and I don't believe you. We haven't had sex since Chad's party and we used protection there is no way you are pregnant. I'm tired of your scheming and manipulative ways. I'm leaving you and now matter how hard you try we are not getting back together." He let go of her hands in a rough motion and took a step back then continued.

"I don't know what you said or did to the guys to make them convince me to be with you again but it's not going to work this time. We're through, for good."

Gabriella was furious. She wanted to kill Troy, and since she knew he was serious she decided to hurt his ego and pride instead. He was about to walk out the door when she decided to tell him everything. If he didn't want to be with her she was going to make him suffer.

"Do you really want to know what I did to make your Wildcats convince you to be with me? Fine I'll tell you. I had sex with them." Troy stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her, fury in his brow. He couldn't believe the girl he once loved could stoop so low. Gabriella saw his angry eyes and laughed, continuing with her story.

"Oh yeah Troy. I did it with all three of them at once. And it was good, so good. Oh my, I get hot just thinking about it." She confessed fanning herself with her hand "I had to do something I mean you never satisfied me. To think of all times I had to pretend with you. It's exhausting. Oh and I almost forgot, the entire time we were dating, up until a few hours ago actually, I was cheating on you with Taylor." Gabriella laughed a demonic laugh and Troy looked down at the ground, defeated.

"You're so sad and so sick Gabriella. I can't believe I ever loved you. I hope your happy in your twisted life. I don't care what you did, that's your burden to bear. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go be with the woman I really love. Goodbye." Troy turned around and walked out of the room, breathing in a sigh of relief, for the first time since he could remember he was happy. Gabriella was yelling incoherent curse words at him and he was pretty sure he heard something crash against the door, but he didn't care anymore. Troy knew he had made the right choice.

"I can't believe we're here. Aren't you excited?" Sharpay asked Troy as they jumped out of her pink convertible. He ran toward his love and embraced her fiercly.

"I don't know how excited I am with all these guys running around and eyeing you. I think I might have to punch a few faces." He said as he kissed Sharpay softly.

"Oh Troy, you're such a jokester. No one is eyeing me. Besides I only have eyes for you." Sharpay promised as she caressed his face with her hand. "Now help me with the bags. Wow I packed way to much. I hope this all fits in my dorm."

Troy was beginning to unload the car, when a man approached the couple holding a clipboard. He introduced himself and began asking them if they wanted a tour and help with their things. They agreed and thanked him for his help.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Troy assured Sharpay with a big smile.

"I hope so we're a long way from home. NYU isn't exactly a 20 minute car ride to New Mexico."

"I wasn't talking about NYU. I was talking about Sharpayland." He gave her a quick hug and peck on the cheek. She beamed at him and was thikning the exact same thing. Both of them happy to be with eachother, ready to face the world, together.


End file.
